<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Architect by verumsui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127418">The Architect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verumsui/pseuds/verumsui'>verumsui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort Buddies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5.0 spoilers, 5.3 spoilers, F/M, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verumsui/pseuds/verumsui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With your being on the First, you are ushered into a new world. You are in need of respite through the pleasures of the flesh. A being of the shadows emerge to give you the respite you need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort Buddies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NSFW.<br/>Comfort buddies is just an excuse for me to allow my WoL to sleep with multiple characters.....<br/>WoL is an Elezen and a DRK main.<br/>I don't really have anything long term planned out so my pace is really with the flow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From one perilous event to another, you persist through fate. Soon you find yourself in a strange new land, with the sky as bright as gold. </p><p>Days have passed.<br/>
You have slain your first Lightwarden.<br/>
The burst of light aether churns uncomfortably so within you.<br/>
You find it of an annoyance but not one to put you off the road. </p><p>The Scions throws a feast in your name for having brought the night back to Lakeland. The denizens of the Crystarium celebrating in glee as they gaze upon the twinkling stars. </p><p>Alas, you do not feel like celebrating. You instead want to have some time alone. Some time alone to you to relieve the horrors you’ve borne witness at Holminster Switch. </p><p>You withdraw from the premises, making sure the Scions do not see you, lest they worry. One pair of eyes did not let you escape, however. </p><p>You reach a platform with a view of the plaza where the people are having a feast. Taking a deep sigh, you take in the cool night breeze, leaning over the cold rail. </p><p>You hear a familiar hum behind your back, you turn to see a figure emerge from the portal. </p><p>“My, my, this won’t do at all.<br/>
The champion of light, separated from her comrades. Not even her dear Scions could provide the respite she so desires.”</p><p>Emet-Selch eyes you with a smirk. You instinctively place your hand on the hilt of your blade.</p><p>"Now, now, hero. I did not come here to fight. I'd advise you to keep your hostility to a minimum whenever I'm around, it's honestly quite tiresome."</p><p>The amusement faded from his face with a deep sigh. He closes in on the distance between you both, you back against the railing, his smirk returning.</p><p>"I can give you the relief you desire. Surely you don't wish to trouble your dear friends with such cardinal desire, no?"</p><p>He spoke lowly, almost gravel. Your heart stops a beat, his face ilms away from yours. He hummed, backing away.</p><p>"Allow me to worship you for this one night."</p><p>He takes your armor-clad hand, leaving a kiss on the back of it.</p><p>You gulp.</p><p>Your lips trembled. What Emet-Selch had said were not lies. You did indeed want to relieve yourself through the pleasures of the flesh.</p><p>You agreed to the Ascian's offer. You cursed yourself silently, for being so depraved.</p><p>His smirk grew wider.</p><p>"Well then, not a moment to waste. Lead the way to your chambers."</p><p>You reluctantly make your way to the Pendants, with the Ascian in tow. You open the doors to your humble abode, turning to your back to look at him. He sighed deeply at the sight of the worry painted across your face.</p><p>"Please, I am true to my word. No harm shall come onto you by my hand."</p><p>You nod reluctantly, stepping into your room, the Ascian closing and locking the doors behind him.</p><p>"On the bed, sit."</p><p>You do as he told.</p><p>He kneels down at your feet, deftly working on the buckles of your boots. Putting it aside, he brings your foot to his lips. You shiver at the sensation, he smirks at your response. He takes off the other one, tugging at your pants. You feel the chill of your exposed legs, the heat rushing to your cheeks. </p><p>Emet-Selch resumed his assault on your leg, planting kisses from your foot, and to your knee. You let out a hum as his lips reach your inner thigh, inching so closely to your nether lips. He stops, taking amusement at your disappointment. </p><p>He leans up to press his lips with yours. You feel your pauldrons being undone, dropping down to the bed. The kiss broken, his lips trailed down to your jaw. Your chest piece undone, his lips on your ear, you let out a whimper. </p><p>He works on the clasps of your gauntlets, putting them aside, placing his lips on your bare hand. He tugs your undershirt up, putting it aside. </p><p>All that remained on you were your undergarments, you felt his stare, you instinctively covered yourself from embarrassment. He chuckles lowly. </p><p>“It’s far too late to show an ounce of embarrassment now, oh great hero. Now, do move in a bit more.”</p><p>You do as he says, the Ascian towers over you between your legs, with his hands on either side of your head. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, his hair tickling your skin, planting kisses as he worked his way to your collarbone, and to your chest. Your bra undone, his lips stop short of your nip. </p><p>He smirks at your frustration, kissing around the nip. </p><p>You let out a soft moan as his lips wrapped around the stiff nip, gradually applying more force as he goes. You bit your lip, trying to quell down your moans.</p><p>"That shall not do... What joy would there to be had if I don't hear your voice clearly?"</p><p>Removing a glove, you shivered as he laid his palm on your thigh, circling around your mound. His golden gaze pierces right through you, studying your reactions as he goes on. The Ascian's hand slips into your underwear, his smirk growing when met with such wetness down under. </p><p>"T'is an honor that the champion of light takes a liking to my services."</p><p>Your scowl is met with a dark chuckle, your train of thought interrupted as his fingers gently caress your drooling lips. One digit, creeping in slowly. You shiver. His palm met with your bud. You bit your lip hard.</p><p>"Come now, let me hear your voice."</p><p>He pulls out his hand and thrusts it back it, churning it around. He wastes no time to insert another digit, rubbing his palm against your bud. You yelp out loud. The Ascian bears his teeth in his smirk.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Burying his face in the crook of your neck, he picks up the pace with his digits. You wince from having your ear bitten and sucked on, your mouth parts for air, letting out your moans with no restrain as you reached your end.</p><p>His fingers still inside of you as your climax subsided, your eyes half-opened, taking a moment to catch your breath. He removes his fingers, putting them into his mouth, the sight of it made your cheeks burned more.</p><p>Emet-Selch sheds his coat, setting it aside on the bed, he undoes the intricate workings of his clothing, freeing his erection. You marvel at the sheer... Size of it. You worry that it may not fit.</p><p>He notices the worry on your face, placing a kiss on your cheek.</p><p>"Rest assured, I do intend on taking my time."</p><p>He takes your lips, you feel his head pressing against the entrance. Your breath grew ragged as he slowly hilted himself.</p><p>Big.<br/>
He's very big.<br/>
The thought of Emet-Selch besting the Lord Commander's own made you flustered.</p><p>He groans into the kiss, feeling your walls wrap so tightly around him. You part your lips for air, he takes the chance to seek out your tongue. His hips pull back slowly, thrusting back inside of you violently.</p><p>"Oh... How delightfully tight you are... You really don't leave me much choice on taking my own time, don't you?"</p><p>You grit your teeth, feeling agitated with the Ascian dancing on your nerves. He angles his hips, thrusting back into you, rubbing over a certain spot. You throw your head up into the sheets, screaming. Your head slowly descends to white, he repeats the motion once more with a wide smirk.</p><p>You squirt.</p><p>Your chest heaves up and down to catch your breath.</p><p>The Ascian chuckles darkly.</p><p>"As I thought... Some things don't change."</p><p>What... Is he on about...?</p><p>He resumes his violation. He studies your face as he pegged in and out of you. The room filled with your moans, squeaks of the mattress, coupled with the wet noises from the place you both were connected. You shut your eyes tightly, you feel his hands grabbing your legs, guiding them to hook around him. He reaches deeper, you arch your back.</p><p>Emet-Selch's groan grew louder, you felt his girth expand within you. Before you could climax, he removes himself, replacing it with three digits. He pumps himself, reaching his end as you do yours. White liquid staining your tummy.</p><p>"... I'm certain that... You wouldn't want an Ascian's seed in you.... Consider this a favor, hero."</p><p>He reaches in to take your lips, you feel his bated breath tickling your lips. Your head white, you give in to his tender kiss, dancing with his tongue. The Ascian welcomes the invitation.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, he lays beside you, pulling you in towards his chest. You had no ounce of energy left to resist, the warmth of it all made it easier to give in.</p><p>Emet-Selch whispers softly.</p><p>You can't make out the words.<br/>
They sound foreign.</p><p>"{{My dear... [Azem]...}}"</p><p>[A]... [zem]....?</p><p>Your eyelids fluttered shut.<br/>
Slumber takes you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unpaid Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW.<br/>Sprinkling some self-indulgent takes on the MSQ here and there.<br/>I don't want to do too much because there are so many great fics out there that already do just the job. I recommend "Equilibration"!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hear the birds chirping outside.<br/>The sun's light pouring into your room between the curtains.</p><p>You struggle to open your eyes.</p><p>It's warm.<br/>More than usual.</p><p>Your eyes widened to find yourself in the Ascian's embrace.<br/>His chest rises and falls slowly, remaining in slumber.</p><p>Trying not to wake the Ascian up, you struggle to move out of his arms.</p><p>"Up already?"</p><p>You jump.</p><p>Emet-Selch's eyes crack open, heaving a deep sigh.</p><p>"I suppose you're not one to sleep in, you do have a realm to save and all.<br/>A pity."</p><p>You frown, not liking the idea of being 'intimate' with the enemy.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I'm an Ascian, why would a person such as myself want to mingle with Hydaelyn's champion?<br/>In due time, dear hero, shall the answers be made clear."</p><p>Confusion painted your face. You can't fathom a reason why.</p><p>"Well then, you ought to get going back to your merry band of friends.<br/>Remember, you have a favor for me.<br/>I'll be sure to collect my payment."</p><p>He looks at you with the gaze of a predator seizing their prey. You muster back the hostility you've been suppressing. He chuckles darkly in response, getting up from the bed.</p><p>With a chime of his fingers, his regalia back on his self. A portal opened before him.</p><p>"I rather enjoyed myself last night, dear hero.<br/>I shall be seeing you around."</p><p>Without looking back to you, he waves his arm while walking into the portal.</p><p>The portal closed.</p><p>You take a deep sigh, planting your face into your palms.</p><p>You slept with an Ascian.</p><p>You could not deny that you didn't enjoy the time with him. He knew... How to work your body. The very notion of that was unsettling. You remember each of his moves, your cheeks burning redder and redder as you do.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>He is an Ascian.<br/>He merely provided a means to relieve yourself.<br/>This may be all be a ploy to seduce you, to lower your guard.</p><p>You get up the bed and make way for the Ocular.</p><p>-----<br/>---<br/>--<br/>-</p><p>"Ah, my friend. Good to see you.<br/>I was worried last night, you suddenly left the party.<br/>Are you... Feeling all right?"</p><p>Even with his hood on, you could tell that the Exarch showed genuine concern.</p><p>You gave him the usual nod and smile.</p><p>"I can't blame her, after all, with what's been happening the past few days. Perhaps the fight with the Lightwarden proves difficult for even her."</p><p>Alisaie chips in with crossed arms.</p><p>The doors to the Ocular open once more, everyone is in attendance. The air grew silent when all eyes were laid on the newcomer.</p><p>"What? Didn't I say that I will be observing openly?<br/>Or you would rather I peep from the shadows?"</p><p>Emet-Selch flashed his usual smug grin. Thancred sighed deeply.</p><p>Your eyes met with Emet-Selch's, briefly. He casts you a smirk. Your cheeks puffed red, looking the other day. He silently chuckles to himself.</p><p>The Exarch clears his throat.</p><p>"Well then, we shall begin our advancements towards the third Lightwarden."</p><p>-----<br/>---<br/>--<br/>-</p><p>With plans to make for the Rak'tika Greatwood finalized, you retire to your suite in the Pendants. To rest up for the next day.</p><p>You hear a knock on the door.</p><p>Who could it be?</p><p>You open the door, only to see the Ascian with his smug look.</p><p>You close the door.</p><p>"Oh come now, that's no way to treat a guest."</p><p>You could hear his sigh on the other side of the door. You ask why he had come to your suite.</p><p>"Did you forget that you have a favor to me, still?"</p><p>...<br/>You ask him what did he want.</p><p>"If you would so ever kindly open the door, I would tell you."</p><p>You hesitate.<br/>After pondering for a bit, you decide to open the door.<br/>And there he was, with his smirk.</p><p>"You have my thanks."</p><p>Emet-Selch steps into your suite, turning back to you as you close the door.</p><p>"Now...<br/>Since I've so graciously serviced you last night, t'is now your turn to do the same for me."</p><p>You fell silent.<br/>He closes the distance between you both.</p><p>"... Well?<br/>Are you not the selfless hero of the realm?<br/>Can you not do me a favor?"</p><p>He grips you by the chin, locking his golden gaze with yours.</p><p>What felt like time immemorial.<br/>You thought long and hard.<br/>You reflect on how he had not dealt any harm.<br/>That perhaps that even for an Ascian.... He could be trusted.</p><p>You gave him a reluctant nod.</p><p>His lips crook up, whether it was one of mischief, you do not know.</p><p>"Excellent."</p><p>He reaches in to take your lips, taking your hand, guiding it down to his girth. You were taken aback by his moves, feeling him grind against your palm. Emet-Selch deepens the kiss, luring your tongue out to tangle with yours. You start to work your way at his growing girth, hearing him groan into the kiss.</p><p>He breaks the kiss, leaning into the crook of your neck. You shiver at the sensation of his hot breath against your ear.</p><p>"You certainly know how to please a man...<br/>The vaunted hero of the Source... How many men has she slept with I wonder?"</p><p>The Ascian chuckles lowly, you lower your head in embarrassment. </p><p>He tugs down on your shoulder, you know what cue this would entail. He frees his length, past his intricate clothing. You kneel down before him.</p><p>You once again marvel at the sheer size of it.<br/>You wonder if you'd dislocate your jaw trying to take it all in.</p><p>You hesitantly reach out to lick the pearl adorning the tip. Emet-Selch's hand cradles your head, eliciting soft groans from him as you work your tongue across his length. Wrapping your lips around the head, you slowly try to take him in. You struggle to take him whole, tears blurring your vision as you did so. The Ascian's hand combs through your hair, his golden gaze studying your every move.</p><p>You feel him throb in your mouth. You pull back, and forth, his groans grew louder, the grip on your hair grew stronger. You reach the head, sucking hard on it, taking in any precum. </p><p>You feel him expand.</p><p>"Be sure... Not to miss a single drop."</p><p>Hot fluid fills your mouth in an instant, you do your best to not choke on it. </p><p>You gulp down the contents, releasing him from your mouth. You take a deep breath, wiping your mouth of any drool.</p><p>"You have my gratitude, hero. Now, we are even."</p><p>Emet-Selch tidies himself up, summoning a portal.</p><p>That's all....?<br/>You expected more.<br/>You... Aren't satisfied.</p><p>The Ascian turned to look back at you.</p><p>"Yes, dear hero?<br/>Is something amiss?<br/>... Mayhaps, you require my assistance with something perchance?"</p><p>Emet-Selch dons his usual playful smirk.</p><p>You glare at him for his mockery.</p><p>"Oh come now.<br/>There's no need to give me such a look."</p><p>He kneels down toward you, taking your hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.</p><p>"Shall I relieve you of whatever is troubling you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His lips left yours.</p><p>"Tell me, dear hero.<br/>What shall it be?<br/>Shall it be my hand? Or shall I take you?"</p><p>That smirk of his never faded, his hands lay on your sides, trailing down to your bottom. You wince as you felt his hands making their grip on your cheeks.</p><p>You part your lips to say your answer.<br/>You felt embarrassed to say it.</p><p>"Pardon?<br/>By my hand you said?"</p><p>You shook your head, he chuckles in response.</p><p>You inhale, making your words clear.</p><p>"... My.<br/>Very well."</p><p>He takes you up into his arms, laying on you on your bed. The Ascian towers above you, aggressively pressing his lips against yours. His hands undo your clasps, taking your underclothes off. His lips trailed down your jaw, to your neck. You wince, feeling his teeth pressing against your skin. The Ascian's hands explored every ilm of your body, shivering from his touch.</p><p>He frees his erection anew, slipping your underwear out. You look at him in anticipation, cheeks rose pink, Emet-Selch meets your gaze with a smirk.</p><p>"Now, before I delve any further...<br/>Please, hero, tell me what it is that you seek."</p><p>You look at him with confusion, as if the answer wasn't clear enough.</p><p>"You will need to say it, lest our wishes differ."</p><p>You bare your teeth at him, your cheeks turning redder. </p><p>"... I'm waiting."</p><p>He ducks his head down to leave more marks on your neck.</p><p>...<br/>You... You tell... Tell him that you want him... Inside of you.</p><p>You could feel his growing smirk against your skin.</p><p>"Duly noted, oh great hero."</p><p>The Ascian spoke in a deep tone. His length laid on top of your mound, slick in your growing nectar. Just the bare sensation of it made you wince. He teased you further by running his length over you. You begged him meekly to stop teasing you.</p><p>He forced his head past your entrance, eliciting a deep groan from him. You throw your head back as his hips met with yours. Savoring the moment, the Ascian stood hilted in you, greedily taking your lips. </p><p>You want him to move his hips. <br/>You didn’t like his slow, teaseful pace. </p><p>His lips found your tongue, suckling on it. Dragging his hips back and thrusting back in, eliciting your moans audibly. </p><p>Emet-Selch began to build up his pace, slowly. Breaking the kiss, he studied your every reaction. You close your eyes in embarrassment, to not meet his gaze, imploring him to not look at you so. </p><p>His hips gradually come to a stop. <br/>You open your eyes as to see what happened. </p><p>His eyes.<br/>They were full of remorse. <br/>You tried calling his name out. </p><p>He chuckles.<br/>You sense a hint of nervousness.</p><p>"Apologies.<br/>I don't know what came over me..."</p><p>Without a moment to lose, he hilted back in. Resuming his assault. You cry out with your head buried in the pillow. Your legs wrap over his waist on instinct. Your head gradually turning to white, you call out the Ascian's name.</p><p>Emet-Selch growled, feeling your walls squeeze so tightly on him. You feel your release nearing, as does his.</p><p>"Do you.... Perchance mind I release it within you?"</p><p>You moan deeply, looking at him with half-opened eyes.</p><p>You stutter.<br/>You give him your approval.<br/>You want to feel his seed fill you.</p><p>"Very well..."</p><p>With one violent thrust, his hot seed floods your walls. The Ascian growls in tandem with your moan.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he lands a kiss on your cheek.</p><p>You wince, feeling him release from your walls.</p><p>Emet-Selch gets out from bed. With a snap of his fingers, he is all tidied up.</p><p>He opens a portal.</p><p>"I thought I'd do you the favor of not seeing my despiteful mug in the morning."</p><p>...<br/>You did not want him to leave.<br/>That semblance of warmth in the morning was something you sought for awhile.<br/>The look of remorse of his earlier, tells you that perhaps he is not the Ascian everyone thinks him to be.</p><p>You tell him to stay.</p><p>The Ascian turns to look back at you.<br/>Surprise filling his hardened features.</p><p>His lips crook into a faint smile.<br/>It was not one of malice.</p><p>You feel a switch being flipped.</p><p>Emet-Selch dramatically sighs.</p><p>"Very well, only this once I suppose."</p><p>He drags his feet back to the bed, his shoulders all drooped down, getting under the sheets.</p><p>"Best sleep now, hero. T'is a long day ahead of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How Cruel the Stars Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Warrior of Light and her band of Scions rendezvous with the one they call Master Matoya. Emet-Selch takes refuge in the trees, to seek shelter from the infuriating Light.</p><p>In his respite, he ponders on recent happenings.</p><p>He let his guard slip.<br/>For just a single moment.</p><p>He cursed himself.<br/>For how similar the Warrior of Light had been.<br/>To his beloved.</p><p>The habit of hers.<br/>The mannerisms of hers.<br/>The very... Company of hers.</p><p>How long has it been.<br/>Since he last held her in his arms.<br/>Even if it was a sundered shard of hers.<br/>It was still her, for even a fraction of it.</p><p>Emet-Selch thinks to himself that perhaps, perhaps.<br/>That the hero of the Source in her current state, may just be complete enough.</p><p>No.</p><p>He dispelled the thought, such hope would be for naught.<br/>How could he forget how malformed they are with just how incomplete their existence is.<br/>He will judge them once more.</p><p>But.</p><p>He couldn't help but hope that perhaps the end to their suffering is nearing.</p><p>From afar, he looks upon the subdued glow of the Warrior's soul.</p><p>"My dear [Azem].... How long have I waited to feel your embrace.<br/>To think the stars had such a fate in mind for us.<br/>For us to cross blades at one another."</p><p>Heaving a heavy sigh, the Ascian closes his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angst train has no brakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night has returned to Amh Araeng.<br/>Emet-Selch watched you befell the Lightwarden from the shadows.<br/>His brows furrow, glancing upon your soul.</p><p>You clutch your chest, taking a step back, feeling your heartbeat rising.<br/>The Light thrashed in your body.<br/>This marks the 4th Lightwarden.<br/>You try to maintain your composure, lest your comrades be worried sick.</p><p>You and the Scions make way back to the Crystarium, to prepare for the hunt for the last Lightwarden.</p><p>---<br/>--<br/>-</p><p>After separating with the others from the Ocular, you decided to go somewhere for some fresh air. The usual place. A quaint little bench in the quiet part of town, surrounded with flowers.</p><p>As the bench comes into view, you notice that someone had already been occupying the space.</p><p>"... Good day, hero."</p><p>Emet-Selch sat in the bench without turning back to look at you.</p><p>"Please. Join me."</p><p>You approach him slowly.<br/>Occupying the other half of the bench.<br/>He never met your gaze all the while.</p><p>"How do you feel?<br/>I fathom not so well, given this marks the 4th Lightwarden you've defeated."</p><p>Your eyes sunk to the ground. You tell him that the Light thrashes about within you, that it hurts as it does.</p><p>"Is that so...."</p><p>The wind hits against your face, carrying your locks up in the air.</p><p>"Are you afraid, hero?"</p><p>You tilt your head.<br/>You took in what Emet-Selch said.<br/>Afraid of the notion of dying, is what he meant.</p><p>You took a moment to think about what you want to say.</p><p>You tell the Ascian that,<br/>you are indeed afraid of dying,<br/>but,<br/>if your own death saves lives amany,<br/>t'is not a bad sacrifice.</p><p>Emet-Selch heaves a deep sigh at your response. His voice low.</p><p>"As ever the hero.<br/>Do you not think about the weight of your death on others?<br/>How selfish are you to run to your demise?"</p><p>His gaze met with yours.<br/>His eyes bore a hint of melancholy.</p><p>Your lips stood apart when you considered what he said.</p><p>"Fight.<br/>Prove to me you're able to stand tall after the fall of the last Lightwarden."</p><p>You ball your hands into fists, finding your resolve anew. You give him your usual nod.</p><p>Emet-Selch's features softened, his lips crook up into that of a smile.<br/>He grips you by the chin, leaving a kiss on your lips before a portal takes him.</p><p>"I'll see you around, dear hero."</p><p>The wind hits your face.<br/>The air is quiet.<br/>You look up to the sky, to the stars shining above.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Faint Link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the other side of the portal was a scape filled with tall buildings that threatened to penetrate the heavens. Emet-Selch emerged from the portal, his shoulders slumped as ever, he took a deep, exasperated sigh.</p><p>"[[Another rough day, old friend?]]"</p><p>Without turning his back, the Ascian rolled his eyes ever so slightly.</p><p>"[[Hythlodaeus.]]"</p><p>"[[Good day, Hades... Pardon, Emet-Selch.]]"</p><p>"[[Come to patronize me?]]"</p><p>The shade breaks in laughter.</p><p>"[[Perhaps.]]"</p><p>Emet-Selch lets out a sigh.</p><p>"[[The time to judge their worth is nigh. I entrust you with this.<br/>Pray this returns back to her hand, should anything happen to me.]]"</p><p>The Architect hands the shade a hand full of crystals, one such crystal glimmered like the sun. </p><p>"[[Hades...<br/>Is there no going back?<br/>It's not too late t--]]"</p><p>"[[My friend.<br/>You know full well that I cannot.]]"</p><p>Emet-Selch's eyes widened. He feels a very faint tug at his chest. He turns around to look, in the direction of the Crystarium.</p><p>"[[Aught amiss, Hades?]]"</p><p>"[[.... Nay. T'is perhaps a figment of my imagination.]]"</p><p>-----------------<br/>-------------<br/>-----------<br/>-------<br/>----<br/>--<br/>-</p><p>You laid in bed, in your suite in the Pendant. You stare up to the ceiling, reflecting on recent events. The memory of the first night with the Ascian flashed through your head, igniting a blush on your cheeks.</p><p>You recall the comfort the Ascian brought, how it felt to be 'loved'. Despite the Ascian that he is, he knew how to make you feel that way.</p><p>Your legs reaching your chest, you curl up, recounting the little moments with embarrassment. </p><p>The familiar hum of the portal fills the air.</p><p>"... Did you call for me, dear hero?"</p><p>You jump, letting out an ungodly noise.</p><p>Emet-Selch's eyes widened, looking at you in shock. Shaking his head, he crosses his arms. </p><p>"... Is this how am I to be greeted?"</p><p>You blurt out an apology to the Ascian, telling him that you did not call for him. He placed his hand on his chin, pondering in thought.</p><p>"No matter.<br/>Perish the thought.<br/>Though..."</p><p>You feel his gaze looking at every nook of your body, noticing your pinkish face, you flinch in response.</p><p>He smirks.</p><p>"Mayhaps you desired my touch once more?"</p><p>Your cheeks turned crimson red.</p><p>He chuckles in response.</p><p>"Very well.<br/>T'is before the last battle.<br/>Perhaps I can give the valiant hero some motivation."</p><p>The bed sinks with his weight, inching closer towards you, his hands grip your chin.</p><p>"Would you be opposed to receiving my worship once more?"</p><p>His thumb caressed your cheek. You melt into his offer, giving him a simple no.</p><p>The corner of his lips crooks up into a smile.</p><p>"Aye, my dear hero."</p><p>The Ascian sheds his coat, taking your foot up, pressing his lips against your toe. You are already in your undershirt, ready to sleep, the Ascian had no need to undo your cumbersome armor.</p><p>You flinch as he bore his tongue in his kisses. He works his way up to your knee, leaving behind a wet trail of bites and kisses. In between his worship, he locks his gaze with yours, his lips ever crooked with each sound you made.</p><p>Marks left on your knee, to your inner thigh, he arrives at your belly. Your breath turns shallow as he reaches to your chest, undoing your bra, pressing his lips around your nip. </p><p>You cradle his head as he tends to your nip, wincing as his tongue flicks against you. </p><p>He reached up to your collarbone and to your neck. You shiver at the sensation of his breath against your ear. He claims your ear with his lips, leaving behind another mark. </p><p>He leaves another trail of kisses along your jaw before brushing his tongue over your lips. You took as a cue to part your lips, he took the invitation without a moment to waste. His tongue found yours, your lips clash with his, you wrap your arms around his shoulders. </p><p>Emet-Selch sheds his gloves, his hand resting on your waist, sliding down to cup your cheek, you gasp softly into the kiss. </p><p>Your tiny clothes done away along with his tunic, his erection freed, he heaves a deep breath as it laid against your mound. </p><p>You stretch your walls, inviting him to be one with you. His lips crooked into a faint smile, taking the invitation with an agonizing pace. Hilted, you throw your head into the pillow, letting out a sweet moan. Your ankles locked around his waist. </p><p>He ducks down to pepper your jawline with kisses as he pulls himself back. Your eyes widened with an abrupt noise as he strokes over your spot, the motion elicited a low groan from the Ascian. </p><p>He repeats the motion, gradually picking the pace up. You buried your head further into the pillow, reaching for purchase on his undershirt, he could feel your fingernails digging through. </p><p>The sounds of your flesh colliding with his grew louder, coupled with your moans. You sung praises for the Ascian, your mouth left opened to take your breath. </p><p>He growled, your walls mercilessly wrapping tightly around him. He takes your lips, sloppily dancing with your tongue. Releasing inching closer, you feel him expand, your hands move to cradle his head, spilling drool in the frenzied kiss. </p><p>His fluids fill your walls with a low growl from the Ascian. </p><p>You clench your toes as you reached your climax alongside him. </p><p>The kiss broken, you two breathe haphazardly. </p><p>He buried his face into the crook of your neck, you shiver from his bated breath hitting you. </p><p>“.... Apologies. I got too in the moment...<br/>I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>You gaze at the ceiling with half-opened eyes, letting out a deep breath. You assure him that it’s alright. </p><p>His shoulders shake against you with a tiny chuckle. </p><p>Withdrawing himself, eliciting a soft moan from your lips. </p><p>You tug on his shirt. </p><p>“... Yes?”</p><p>You tell him to stay. </p><p>A moment of silence passes between you both. </p><p>His features softened slightly. </p><p>“I will, dear hero.”</p><p>He drapes the sheets over you both, pulling you closer, his hand ruffling your hair. </p><p>You close your eyes, letting slumber take you. </p><p>The Ascian watches over you with eyes of melancholy. <br/>Beholding the cracks in your soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Incomplete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Innocence falls.<br/>
Your vision, plagued with Light after absorbing the last Lightwarden.<br/>
Cracks fill your vision, pain exacerbates throughout your entire being. </p><p>The Exarch—-, no, G’raha Tia initiated his magics on you, to bring his plan to fruition. </p><p>A gunshot broke out. </p><p>G’raha Tia collapses before you.<br/>
There stood Emet-Selch with his gun out. </p><p>You watched G’raha in horror, looking towards Emet-Selch in confusion. </p><p>He meets your gaze with such disappointment. </p><p>“Oh hero, that just won’t do it.<br/>
I told you haven’t I?<br/>
That you must stand tall after falling the last Lightwarden.”</p><p>You grit your teeth at the pain enveloping you. You gradually start to lose grip of yourself.</p><p>Dark aether emanates from you, breaking away from you, forming a figure of a knight.</p><p>No.... Fray.... Don't...!</p><p>The shadow limps with its formless blade, reaching towards the Ascian. Before it could land a blow on him, the shadow lost its form, dispersing into shards of aether.</p><p>Emet-Selch lets out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"Is that all?<br/>
How much more must you disappoint me?"</p><p>His tone laced with anger.</p><p>The Scions had their weapons ready, before they could take another step forward, Emet-Selch intercepts them.</p><p>"Not another step.<br/>
The Exarch still draws breath.... But, whether he continues to or not is all in your hands."</p><p>His gaze met with yours once more.</p><p>"What a disappointment... Truly pitiful.<br/>
And here I was beginning to think that you could shoulder all the Light.<br/>
Is this the limit of your strength?<br/>
You're on the very verge of turning into a monster."</p><p>Emet-Selch spat out his words with disgust.</p><p>"This isn't worth negotiating any further.<br/>
T'is the limit of the current state of mankind.<br/>
An utter failure."</p><p>The Ascian went on about using you and the Scions as a means to gauge the current iteration of mankind, 7 times rejoined. Your senses were overwhelmed with the slow descent into turning into a Lightwarden. You clenched your fists, writhing in pain.</p><p>Your vision begins to fade.<br/>
Your limbs give out.<br/>
You crumble to the ground.</p><p>"Till then, monster."</p><p>Your vision turns to dark.</p><p>--------------------------<br/>
---------------------<br/>
----------------<br/>
------------<br/>
--------<br/>
-----<br/>
---<br/>
-</p><p>You come to.<br/>
You try to crack your eyes open.</p><p>You find yourself in your suite in the Pendant.</p><p>Bright light peers through the slit of the doors of the window.<br/>
You struggle to get on your feet, making your way to it.</p><p>White fills your vision, you shield your squinting eyes.</p><p>Light.<br/>
The sky of Lakeland was once again filled with primordial Light.</p><p>Your eyes widened at the realization, examining your hands and yourself. You appear.... abnormal. Ardbert appears before you, giving you a rundown of what's happened while you were out cold.</p><p>After having a moment to yourself, heeding Feo Ul's words, you made your way to the Ocular. With the newfound knowledge, you found your resolve anew.</p><p>You thread to the dark depths of the sea, the Tempest, with your comrades in tow.</p><p>To seek Emet-Selch out, hoping to come to an understanding. To save G'raha Tia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I took the liberty of using the Japanese version of the script. It does have some subtle differences that I felt weren't portrayed properly in the final English script.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. At World's End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cityscape of Amaurot began to fade.<br/>Dawn breaks.<br/>The sun's glow breaks across the horizon, casting away the darkness.</p><p>Emet-Selch lays a hand on his chest, feeling the gaping hole through his being.<br/>He sheds his hood, taking in a deep breath.</p><p>No.<br/>This.<br/>This was wrong.<br/>This was not how things were supposed to end, you thought.</p><p>In the heat of the battle, when Ardbert joined hands with you. You felt a spark of familiarity behind Emet-Selch. You knew him from somewhere. The name 'Hades' had such a familiar ring to it. You couldn't quite put your finger on it.</p><p>Your chest aches.<br/>It screamed.<br/>At the realization that in a moment's passing, Hades will join the Livestream.</p><p>"Oh hero....<br/>Please, don't make such a face."</p><p>Tears threatened to pour down your cheeks.</p><p>"If this is your answer, then.<br/>Remember.<br/>Remember, that we once lived."</p><p>You steeled yourself. You gave him a firm nod.</p><p>Hades' features softened.<br/>His frown turned into a smile.</p><p>His form broken, dispersing into shards of aether. </p><p>You broke, tears spilled down. The Scions approached you, offering you comfort. G'raha merely stood by, nothing would come out of his mouth.</p><p>The wind howls.</p><p>=====================<br/>===================<br/>================<br/>============<br/>=========<br/>======<br/>===<br/>=</p><p>*<br/>*<br/>*</p><p>*</p><p>It's dark.</p><p>I feel as though I am falling.</p><p>I try to move my arms, my legs, my.... Body....?</p><p>I have no form. Only my existence remains.</p><p>Alas, even that crumbles away like sand in the wind.</p><p>I can no longer draw a single breath.</p><p>I had exhausted such an amount of aether in that last battle. But it had to be as such.</p><p>A battle to bet my whole being, a battle to grant my lifelong wish.</p><p>Much like I have witnessed time and time again, the aether beckons the dead to the Underworld. Reaching out to me.</p><p>In that same vein, I ponder on the past long gone and a meager vision of the future.</p><p>The conclusion had escaped from mine hand.</p><p>However, the actors, with their horrible malformed figures, still line up on the stage.</p><p>But one amongst them glimmered just a little more from the rest.</p><p>If that's how it should be, then so be it.</p><p>The time for the curtains to draw shall not be now.</p><p>I chimed my formless fingers.</p><p>To give the glimmering soul a lending hand.</p><p>One final push.</p><p>---Bear witness, to this tale's epilogue.</p><p>Where you walk, my dearest friend.</p><p>Fate shall surely follow.</p><p>Hades closed his eyes. </p><p>Seeking the respite he so sought for time immemorial.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good night, Hades. </p><p>And that's the end! For now.<br/>Unless SQEX decides to churn out more Emet-Selch content, "The Architect" has reached its end. While I'd love more Emet content, I'd like it in a way that Emet's death was not in vain.... Unlike Gosetsu.</p><p>The last portion is based, if not taken largely, from the Japanese version of Tales from the Shadows chapter 7. I like that the English version went with the homage to Tempest but the Japanese version do be hitting different.</p><p>Here's the translation.<br/>https://twitter.com/nash0k1desu/status/1303996289147838464?s=20</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos!<br/>It means the world to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>